


13

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt





	13

Mikey was only 13.  
  
He was such a good boy, the youngest and the light of their lives.  
  
When Baron grabbed him, and tore him from his shell, Mikey crying out in pain, and passing from blood lost and shock.  
  
It caused a drift in the brothers, each blaming themselves and each other for not getting there in time.  
  
For not protecting Mikey like they should've.  
  
Donnie slammed his fist on the desk shoving everything he had been working on to the floor, smashing into pieces. He couldn't think.  
  
He'd have images, before his eyes where Mikey...Mikey was being pulled limb by limb, shell scutes by shell scutes apart.  
  
And he could do nothing about it.  
  
He was stuck, watching Baron dismember his concious brother.  
  
Raph was agressive with the punching bag, punch after punch weighing together and the damn thing fell. Raph looked at it, eyes narrowed before he kicked it away.  
  
He imagined it was Baron. He imagined he was blooding that ugly goat thing's face, and breaking his mask into a million pieces. He picked up the bag, hooking it back to the ceiling, and continue his nonexistent fist fight with the man who slaughtered his brother.  
  
Leo couldn't even get up. After they carefully laid Mikey to rest in a grave on the outskirts of New York, he went to his room and fell on the bed. His brain wasn't working right.  
  
He stayed awake all night for 3 days. He didn't notice he started hallucinating when he saw Mikey standing in rhe dark corner, a bloodied smile on his face.  
  
Leo sat up, eyes eyeing the corner. No one was there. He closed his eyes. He wished he had been the leader that day. He wished he gave the order, but, it was Raph. One who, who knew that Mikey could handle himself.  
  
He just didn't understand, how Baron could do that to his own creation. His own DNA and blood. His son. He would never know would he?  
  
He laid back down, eyes staring at the ceiling one last time before closing his eyes.  
  
Lou had hidden from his sons, locking himself in his room and forbidding anyone from entering. He wished he taught them more. He wished he gave them more training.  
  
He only knew how to fight, not teach. He swallowed, eyes staring at his ceiling.  
  
He never expected Baron to hurt him like this. To hurt them all like this. Sure they knew Baron had created them with the infamous Lou Jitsu, but they didn't know that he was Lou Jitsu.  
  
Now he didn't know if he could tell them. Now he didn't know if he could continue living. His youngest...Torn apart in a make shift grave, 6 feet under. He couldn't let them go to the surface after that. Never. Never again would he loose his sons.  
  
He would tell them before patrol the next night. Not until he knew they could be safe, and know how to fight. Correctly. Not his lame ninjistu from the movies.  
  
April sobbed, hugging herself tighter, holding herself in her arms. She could almost hear Mikey's voice asking what'a wrong and comforting her.  
  
She couldn't do this. Not when one of her best friends died. Who's next? Leo or Donnie? Raph!? Splinter? She sobbed harder, collasping on the ground, dirt getting on her black leggings.  
  
"I'm sorry Michelangelo!" She cried, hugging herself tighter.  
  
Baron still felt the blood running down his arms. Could still hear him crying for Master Splinter. For his brothers. He didn't expect it to hurt him like this. He didn't expect it to hurt so much.  
  
But it did. Why did it hurt to pull apart his...Lou would've said son. Because, they were. They were all of his sons. He looked at his hands, still stained in his blood, crusting because he couldn't force himself to wash it off.  
  
Baron got up, searching for a test tube, rubbing the sticky flaking blood into the tube, before going to wash up.  
  
He'd make another. Better. Maybe... Maybe he could treat them like his own flesh and blood. Because they would be.  
  
He had alot of work to do.


End file.
